


Further - alone

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene of ep. 6x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further - alone

***  
 _Вернуться к полуночи в полк…_ Кажется, так было в Сильве… и эта скоропалительная свадьба – так похожа на ту, что разыграли на подмостках варьете… Жаль, мы – не герои мюзикла и все это не закончится с последней арией… Самое страшное еще впереди…   
  
_\- Береги себя…_ \- ты киваешь, не зная толком, что сказать… или добавить к тому, что – уже… Мы оба не изменили бы ничего из содеянного, представься шанс, но его нет… Это – реальность, а я боюсь, что ты так и не можешь до сих пор в это поверить…   
\- Можем ехать… - старина Рей по-прежнему все видит и замечает, оставаясь вроде бы в стороне от всего, - мистер Спектер, в Гарвардский клуб? Или куда попроще?  
\- Туда, где не будут задавать вопросов, даже бармены по долгу службы… - кивнув в зеркало заднего вида, Рей вливается в поток машин, оставляя меня наедине с самим собой…   
  
_А я – все продолжаю спорить с тобой, уговаривая и находя все новые доводы своей правоты, за прошедшие годы ты стал практически неотделимой частью жизни, привычной постоянной, которая хоть и исчезала временами с горизонта, но – не так… Стоит прикрыть глаза и кажется – ты пыхтишь что-то нелицеприятное в мой адрес, сидя впереди, рядом с Реем, как в первый год, когда я не пускал тебя в салон. Или – елозишь рядом, вслепую завязывая галстук-бабочку моего запасного смокинга по дороге в Атлантик-Сити… Или просто сосредоточен и собран, сидишь рядом, вцепившись в свой неизменный портфель, по дороге к очередному клиенту.. Или – зол и расстроен, я это затылком чувствую, везя тебя и Луиса до кучи в МакКэрнон Моторс…_  
  
\- Прибыли, мистер Спектер, - Рей отвлекает меня от мрачных мыслей и совсем ненужных сейчас воспоминаний, - это что-то вроде нашего профессионального заведения, для таких водителей… - он замолкает под моим ироничным взглядом, - можем куда-нибудь в другое место, если…  
\- Нет, Рей, спасибо, это в самый раз… - киваю я, толкая тяжелую дверь. Мне и правда, все равно где… Хочется забыться, а стоит мне появиться там, где обычно – начнутся расспросы и косые взгляды, а я не хочу ни того, ни другого. Я даже на фирму сейчас не хочу! С души воротит, стоит только подумать о Луисе, Донне или Рейчел… даже компания Джессики сейчас была бы очень некстати. Хотя, подозреваю, что после признания Майка от фирмы останутся одни обломки… может, завтра уже будет поздно что-то делать, но сегодня… сейчас я не хочу и не могу об этом задумываться… Пусть все летит в тартарары!   
  
  
  
_\- Береги себя…_ \- успеваешь сказать мне в спину, и я оборачиваюсь, опять пытаясь проглотить горький комок, что спазмом сжимает горло с самой церкви. _Я не хочу в тюрьму, Харви!_ – эти слова так и рвутся наружу – _Помоги мне!_ Если бы все было также просто, как раньше…   
  
Медленно киваю, стараясь сдержаться и не дать слабину, потому что и ты держишься из последних сил, еще находя возможность меня повеселить напоследок. Это на самом деле и это – страшно… не неизвестность ближайшего будущего и не услужливо предоставляемые богатым воображением картинки… а сам факт – вот сейчас надо развернуться и сделать шаг, потом еще один, и еще… и решетка захлопнется за спиной, и домой уже не вернешься… Это как смерть - о которой никто не хочет даже мысли допустить, потому что так проще – не верить в ее реальность… И мне так хочется уцепиться за тебя, чтобы хотя бы этот липкий ужас ушел, чтобы сердце перестало биться в горле и руки бы не дрожали… Ты понимаешь все без слов, на какие-то пару мгновений притягивая меня к себе – почти как той ночью на фирме перед арестом… Дышать становится легче, кажется… и коленки меньше дрожат… Пора… мне – пора…   
  
_Каждый шаг словно шарик с воспоминанием, уносящийся прочь – пресловутый чемодан травы… Тревору я обязан всем, что у меня теперь есть, даже тюрьмой… Кобаяши Мару и твое разочарование, когда я все-таки проиграл… или – это и был урок? Я его усвоил, когда мы почти проиграли Хардману… почти не считается…Преданность – это дорога с двусторонним движением, твой девиз прочно засел мне в голову и я уже ничего не могу исправить, даже имея разрешение от тебя… даже тогда – нет… Все могло сложиться иначе сейчас, будь поворот удачным, но тот путь вел в тупик… И мы снова оказались на нашей дороге из желтого кирпича… только вот в конце ее не Изумрудный город и Волшебник нас никуда не вернет._  
  
Не оглядываюсь, просто потому что боюсь потерять последние остатки решимости. А ведь мне нужно быть сильным, чтобы себя _беречь_ , потому что – больше некому… Ворота со скрипом отъезжают в сторону, пропуская внутрь и захлопываются за спиной со зверским лязгающим звуком… Все. _Дальше – сам…_


End file.
